Lancelot-Less
__FORCETOC__ Appearance Season 3 Lancelot stands at a full 190cm or 6 foot 3 tall, having grown from the transformation when Nimue handed her her sword. They have long, golden hair that fades to a dark purple at the ends, the results of a creeping corruption that seems to have been defeated for now. She has pale skin with a generous spatter of freckles over her nose and cheeks, icy blue eyes with long eyelashes, and slightly pointed ears. In civilian life, they wear a mixture of medieval and modern fashion, though in all cases it tends to be formal, highly fashionable, and very expensive. She has been known to wear designer suits, noblewoman's dresses, fur cloaks, and waistcoats. They tend to wear their hair either braided or loose. They wear no makeup, but don't really need it. In combat, Lancelot wears the regalia of her station as a Knight of the Round Table; Reflective, almost pearlescent plate armour decorated with rubies and insciptions, edged with gold, along with a tunic and sleeves in the colours of house du Lac, with gold embroidery. A heavy purple cloak is decorated with the sigil of the house, a deer with a white hoof over a lake. Over the shoulders of the armour float two inscribed golden mirrors. She keeps her oathsword, Joyeaux, in a long purple scabbard at her side. The sword is long and thin, with an ornate golden hilt. Tied around the hilt with red thread is a golden charm given to them by Deirdre, their fiancee. Season 2 Lancelot is a tall girl in plain, servicable armour covered by the heraldic tabard of Camelot. She has long, straight, gleaming golden hair, cut short at the front to leave her eyes clear, and bright, pale blue eyes. Her skin is pale, with slightly flushed cheeks and lips and freckles. She attempts to look serious and commanding, as a knight should, but her eyes betray a tendency to laugh. Since learning more about what caused the elder Lancelot to go down the path he did, she has some barely perceptible bags under her eyes, and occasionally stares into the distance. She carries a long spear with the heraldic flag of Camelot, which she mostly keeps tied around the shaft to not get in the way. Powers Season 3 Earning her sword gave Lancelot the powers of a Knight of the Round Table, specifically those of Lancelot's seat on it - but she doesn't yet have access to every power of that suite. Her sword, Joyeaux, is magical, having been forged by the fey Nimue herself, and can slash things from afar, projecting the slash forward at the target, as well as being able to cut through most types of material. They can summon Joyeaux at will. She appears as a shimmer in the air, like sunlight reflected off the surface of a lake, before solidifying in their hand. Joyeaux is a long hand-and-a-half sword, and they can wield her in one or two hands. Their armour is similarly imbued with magical properties, a gift from Nimue to protect her descendant. It can be summoned at will, growing out of her skin if necessary, and has the ability to reflect energy, whether it be projectiles or magic. The mirrors floating over her shoulders can move to deflect these back at their origin. Their ancestry grants Lancelot god-like beauty, a fey aspect to her appearance. Season 2 Having not yet completed her training and won her sword, Lancelot is still a squire and does not have the full powers of a Knight of the Round Table. She is, however, not quite powerless either, still being an elite soldier in Camelot's ranks, and having the honour of serving as flagbearer to the King (Though, as there has not been a battle in a while, she has never actually met him). She possesses the ability to project and redirect kinetic energy. She is most comfortable using this to enhance her strength and the capabilities of her equipment, but can use it to shield herself in a pinch, or even run on water by redirecting the energy into the water. She has learned to summon, dismiss, and pull her spear towards her after setting some steps into the older Lancelot's path. Similarly, she has learned to gain brief bursts of incredible speed. At the same time, however, her fighting style has become much more reckless, with collateral damage as a frequent side-effect. She possesses a hand mirror that at one point allowed her to see the actions of her future self. It lies dormant, and it is unknown whether it was ever magical at all, or the visions were simply given to her by the Lady of the Lake. Background Pre-Halcyon Lancelot was born and raised in Avalon, and trained from a young age to eventually become a Knight of the Round table. She distinguished herself often during her years as a squire, earning the praise of her teachers and often the scorn of her fellow students. The day she was chosen to carry the flag of Camelot was her greatest pride. Growing up, Lancelot changed gender expression now and then. They never really thought about it and though their fathers were supportive, they did not know how to help with this aspect of their child's identity. When Deirdre moved in next door, the older girl became Lancelot's best friend and greatest ally, helping them explore their identity and sometimes even using a little magic to help them out. During her years as a squire, Lancelot has seen a lot of action. Alongside their training, squires are often sent alongside their knights into battle. Lancelot has fought in battles against other humans, against werewolves and other creatures, and, notable, in the battle against a black dragon, one of the most haunting memories she has. It wasn't all bad, though; despite these scars, her life as a squire was good. She had many friends - Guinevere, Arthur, Morgan and Deirdre among them - and many relationships, including some of those. She flourished, and was recognized for it. She was expected to become a Knight younger than any in known memory, but it didn't happen. Merlin blocked her knighting. Eventually, though, he could stall no longer. As part of the final tests to become a full Knight, Lancelot was asked to make a pilgrimage to the Lake. There, after hours of prayer, a hand emerged from the lake holding an old rusted hand mirror; through it, she saw a vision of herself - her older self - in battle, slaughtering innocents. She begged the Lady to help her intervene, walked into the water, and stepped out of a mirror in Rhiannon's mansion in Halcyon City. Season 2 The mansion seemed abandoned as she emerged, and she started using the room as a base as she searched the unfamiliar city for signs of her older self. Her search often brought her to the park, where a woman called Shanelle Tickletock took pity on her and taught her some of how the modern world worked. During T-Day, Shanelle went missing. The day after T-Day, Elle fought a wave of GREY troops as they attacked the park. Together with Francesca and Riley, she managed to save the victims. Afterwards, Sir Galahad arrived with the police, recognized Lancelot, and blamed her for the attack; she was taken in for questioning before she could introduce herself to the rest of the team. During the Host attack on the Moon and, subsequently, the Halcyon City observatory, Elle distinguished herself by establishing relations with the underground Mole Kingdom and rallying a routed Mole Kingdom army to successfully defend their caverns. She helped defeat Dredful in the following battle. Lancelot joined Gwen, Parrot and Muse on a SPEAR/Big Team-led expedition to space, in retaliation to the Host attack on Earth. The three-weak expedition was a great success, with relations established with the Risganjans and Whitestar station succesfully liberated from Host control. Elle personally defeated Sherade during the latter fight. She also, however, was brought into contact with the elder Lancelot after attempting to fix Nimue, who was broken. Lancelot accused her of attempting to replace him and failing, and forced her to swear to take his place in Ferinon. She made a website, that she set up to announce her dedication to the opposition of GREY after its control of Halcyon City following the declaration of Martial Law. During this time, El switched to using they/them pronouns. They have since gone to Ferinon and made it out, against their own expectations, and established a relationship with Parrot. During the season finale of season 2, Elle finally earned her sword, Nimue appearing through a shimmering portal to hand it to her personally. The Mirror Elle's arrival in Halcyon City, and the year 2018, was facilitated by an antique mirror in a forgotten room in Rhiannon's mansion. The mirror - a two and a half meter tall thing made of silver-backed glass, bound by ornately carved dark wood depicting lions, owls, and scrollwork reading Avalon - is reportedly a gift by this time's Deirdre. Since Elle's arrival the mirror has been dormant, and it has not allowed further passage to and from Elle's time and home despite her best efforts. It is unknown whether it was one-way, one-use, or whether it was, in fact, ever a portal at all. To Lancelot, this is a source of great anxiety and discomfort. Despite loving their life in Halcyon, they had never expected to stay, and being cut off from their family, friends, fiancee and old life causes her a great deal of stress. It has recently started to enkindle doubts in her mind as to whether any of those memories were ever real, and whether she is in fact Lancelot or a creation of Nimue's. Relationships Family [[Lancelot|'Lancelot']] Lancelot is her...self? Her older self? Her alternate self? It's complicated. Either way, he is everything she wanted to be and yet in every way she did not want to be it. She is determined to stop him. At the same time, she fears him more than anything. [[Gwendolyn du Lac|'Gwendolyn']] Gwen is her future daughter, and Elle feels protective of her. She's strong and righteous, and Elle is very proud. [[Morrigan|'Rhiannon']] Rhiannon is her best friend in Halcyon, and reminds her of Deirdre. She lives in her house, and she has been helping her a lot with adjusting. She's also... sort of her future niece? That's complicated. [[Nimue|'Nimue']] Nimue is a distant ancestor, the adoptive parent of the original Lancelot and progenitor of the du Lac line. Despite having no blood relation, the fey spirit's favour and possessiveness over her family imbues the line with fey properties. She is enigmatic, distant, yet protective over her line. Nimue's role in Avalonian society is that of smith of the Oathswords, the weapons that bind Knights to their service and give them their powers. Leodornach and Riodeam Leodornach and Riodeam du Lac are Lancelot's fathers, noblemen in Camelot who run a sizeable estate. Neither are combatants, though Riodeam, as the son of the previous Lancelot, had a brief career as an officer in the Camelot army. Fleur and Percival (Animals) Fleur and Percival are alien creatures that were adopted by Elle and Parrot at a pet shop in WhiteStar Station. The two call them 'catblobs', though the name of their actual species is unknown. They appear as two fist-sized amorphous blobs, one pure black with a white dot on the forehead and the other the inverse, with cat ears and a cat face. They can grow limbs as needed, and said limbs appear as shapeless pseudopods. They are mischievous and affectionate, and have a taste for "potatfish fillets", or chips. Fleur and Percival (People) Fleur and Percival are Gwendolyn's younger siblings, and thus Elle's future children. She is unaware of them. Friends Adria Though Elle and Adria were friends before, in recent weeks, following heartfelt conversations in the Big Team Base and the latter's start of a relationship with Elle's girlfriend, Alex, they have become much closer. Arthur Elle and Arthur grew up together, and went through squire training together. They are close friends, though it is sometimes hard when matters of state pop up; it can be straining on a friendship to know you will one day have to bow and swear fealty to the other. [[Freedo|'Freedo']] Freedo is incredibly knowledgeable about this world and its animals, and Elle hopes to learn much more from him. Of course, she knows half of what he says is bullshit, but it's amusing, so who cares, really. Rescue Rescue and Elle became friends after the events of the Season 2 Finale. Dominik Elle and Dominik have a friendship that blossomed from a strange sort of strained relationship. Having fought dragons before, and been trained to fight them wherever they find them, Elle was suspicious of the young man with draconic powers. Following a chase and rooftop confrontation, however, the two became friends. [[Hesperus|'Gabe']] Though Elle and Gabe are not close, they have a relationship built on mutual trust and understanding. Elle understands what it is like to struggle with a force within oneself that can feel outside of ones control, and helps Gabe when possible. Significant Others Deirdre .]] Deirdre, a trainee witch, is her childhood friend, and the most important person in her life that isn't in her life at the moment, being in a different world and 21 years in the past. Deirdre and Elle are engaged, though Elle wasn't aware the gesture (the tying of a charm on their spear with red string) meant that at the time. Parrot Alex is a good girlfriend. She's capable, funny, and has really nice shoulders. Elle has fallen for Alex much more than they had expected to. G.A.I.A GAIA - a S.P.E.A.R AI inhabiting a diplomatic spaceship - is so smart, so kind and patient, and their voice is *so* attractive. Elle and GAIA's relationship is fairly casual; the AI is busy and does not spend much time in Halcyon. Journal Entries Season 2 Elle's journal from season 2 is in the form of letters sent (or intended to be sent) to Deirdre, her fiancee. Season 3 During season 3, Elle supplements her letters with official reports on sorties and events, as she was trained to do as a knight. Additional Scenes Season 2 * Getting (Re)Acquainted (October 14-15, 2018) * Space Jams * HAIL & WELL MET, HEROES * Whitestar Shopping * Waiting For Father Christmas * Lexiconum Draconicum * Swordfight My Co-Mom In A Dennys Parking Lot * Safe Arbor Season 3 Category:Characters Category:PC Category:Lancelot-Less Category:B-Verse